El monstruo de Whitechapel
by Misila
Summary: Lily cree haber encontrado la solución para que Rita Skeeter deje de acosar a su familia: chantajearla. Pero no ha pensado que la periodista también tiene sus medios para salirse con la suya. Para el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling. El monstruo de Whitechapel, Jack el Destripador, es el asesino en serie más famoso de la historia. Y yo los uso a ambos para mis propios fines, que no son lucrativos.

Este fic participa en el reto _Te potterizarás de terror_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**El monstruo de Whitechapel**_

* * *

**I: Coacción**

Rita respira hondo, varias veces, antes de convencerse de que _tiene_ que hacerlo. Aunque le repugne.

Porque sabe que no es la bruja más atractiva del mundo, ni mucho menos, pero hasta una mujer como Rita aspira a algo mejor que el vejestorio de Cornelius Fudge.

Se dice que no durará mucho; el anciano ex ministro tiene ya sus buenos cien años y, por suerte, terminará rápido. Y luego, cuando esté demasiado cansado como para poder resistirse, Rita le ofrecerá amablemente una copa de hidromiel con especias, aderezado con unas gotas de veritaserum. Un trago… y todos los trapos sucios de dieciséis años de mandato saldrán a la luz. Y ella podrá olvidarse de toda esa locura.

Rita se obliga a pensar en otra cosa mientras Cornelius la desnuda y la toquetea, y de vez en cuando se obliga a fingir que le gusta, aunque sea un poco, sentir las manos temblorosas por la edad del ex ministro de Magia.

Sin embargo, ve algo que la alarma por la ventana. Abajo, en la calle, en la acera de enfrente y mirando hacia arriba, indudablemente observándola a ella, hay una joven pelirroja. Cuando se da cuenta de que Rita la ha descubierto, gira bruscamente la cabeza y sigue caminando a paso rápido.

En ese momento, Rita Skeeter se siente morir, y no precisamente de placer. Si alguien descubre que se ha acostado con el ministro, ya puede decir adiós a su reputación labrada a base de destruir prestigios ajenos.

Tiene que impedirlo. A toda costa.

* * *

Lily casi echa a correr cuando sale del trabajo.

Se muere de ganas por contar a sus amigas lo que averiguó anoche; y, sobre todo, lo que piensa hacer con lo que descubrió. Sabe que Elinor no estará de acuerdo, pero también que Valerie y Claire siempre consiguen convencer a la ex Hufflepuff.

—¡Hola, Li…!—pero Alcyone se interrumpe cuando ve la mirada decidida de su amiga—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No os vais a creer lo que descubrí anoche, cuando vine de la fiesta en casa de Scor —susurra Lily. Sus amigas la miran con curiosidad—. A Rita Skeeter. Follando con Fudge. ¡El ex ministro!

—Es coña, ¿verdad?—inquiere Claire, extrañada.

—Así que ésa es su forma de conseguir exclusivas—medita Alcyone.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?—quiere saber Valerie.

Lily sonríe y explica su plan. Un plan para conseguir que Rita se calle de una vez por todas y deje de hacerle la vida imposible a su familia dando exclusivas sobre sus hermanos y ella. Seguro que no le apetece que todo el mundo sepa lo que es capaz de hacer por una noticia. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor Lily incluso puede sacarse un dinerillo.

Pero ella no sabe que Rita está dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su prestigio.

* * *

No aguanta ni un segundo más.

Rita jamás creyó que se vería en esa situación de nuevo. Juró que jamás volvería a dejarse pisotear cuando esa sangre sucia sabelotodo de Granger descubrió su secreto hace ya más de veinte años. Y ahora esa mocosa pelirroja y sus amigas no sólo no le dejan escribir, sino que además exigen cincuenta galeones todas las semanas.

Rita no lo soporta. Tiene que hacer algo.

Entonces se le ocurre el nombre de alguien a quien probablemente no le importaría llevar a cabo el plan que ha estado maquinando durante las últimas semanas; si le da suficiente dinero, él lo hará, sin preguntar, y aceptará gustoso el pago, sin plantearse siquiera la ética de sus actos. Tan sencillo como eso.

Se aparece en una casucha a las afueras de Londres, en la linde de un bosque. Echa a andar hacia la cochambrosa edificación, de madera que empezó a pudrirse hace tiempo y un olor nauseabundo que empieza a percibirse a varios metros de la entrada. Tratando de no vomitar, Rita llama a la puerta y, al no recibir respuesta, entra.

Piensa en la exclusiva que sería esa noticia, pero enseguida aparta esa idea de su mente. Observa el pelo sucio, desgreñado y canoso, que hace tiempo dejó de ser rubio, del hombre que está sentado en el sillón, con una botella casi vacía de whisky de fuego en la mano y los ojos entreabiertos, aunque es obvio que, si no está inconsciente, le falta poco para ello. Rita se aclara la garganta.

Su anfitrión da un respingo y la observa, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ha llegado. Saca su varita y la apunta con ella, aunque la mano le tiembla tanto que difícilmente podría acertar algún hechizo. Cuando descubre quién es, sin embargo, baja la varita.

—Skeeter—pronuncia. Tiene la voz ronca por el alcohol, y quizá por algún resfriado prematuro—. ¿A qué debo tal honor?

—Tengo un trabajo para ti—responde la mujer tranquilamente.

—¿Cuánto?—gruñe él inmediatamente.

Rita duda.

—Quinientos galeones por cabeza. Más lo que las crías lleven encima—ofrece finalmente.

Su interlocutor medita la oferta durante unos minutos, hasta que vuelve a mirarla y asiente.

—Nombres—exige.

Rita traga saliva. Ella no es una asesina, pero ya no le queda otra. No quiere vivir extorsionada. No por un grupo de crías, no por ese montón de mocosas. Y si para ello tiene que llevarse por delante a cinco crías chantajistas, lo hará. Y luego será ella quien dé la exclusiva de su muerte.

—Elinor Rooney—empieza a hablar. Sabe que sus palabras son la sentencia de muerte de esas niñas. Intenta librarse del remordimiento (porque, a pesar de todo, incluso ella tiene conciencia) diciéndose que ellas se lo han buscado—, Alcyone Woombs…

* * *

**II: Represalias**

Elinor observa su collar de perlas. Ha de admitir que es precioso. Detesta pensar de dónde ha salido el dinero que le ha permitido darse ese capricho, pero tener otra cosa en la cabeza ayuda a la joven a olvidar que los dos galeones y cinco sickles provienen del chantaje a Rita Skeeter propuesto por Lily. Uno que dio muy buen resultado, y pudieron repartirse el dinero, y todas tienen suficiente para permitirse un pequeño lujo con el que ni siquiera soñaban cuando comenzaron a trabajar justo después de salir de Hogwarts.

Se toca el cuello de nuevo. El collar realza su palidez, le da un toque majestuoso, y contrasta de una forma hermosa con su cabello ondulado y negro. Sólo sus ojos del color de la miel brillan más que las perlas.

Elinor sale del baño del pub, donde se encuentra a sus amigas; ellas parecen ignorar el cargo de conciencia mejor que la joven ex Hufflepuff. No obstante, ver el diamante que adorna el dedo de Lily, las esmeraldas de los pendientes de Claire, el carísimo abrigo de Valerie o los tacones de un diseñador de renombre de Alcyone hace que tenga ganas de vomitar. Han conseguido ese dinero de una forma que no podría ser menos honrada y lo ignoran. Eso no está bien.

La joven se despide de sus cuatro amigas y sale del pub con la mirada gacha. Por Merlín, lo que han hecho no está nada bien, y para colmo las jóvenes hacen como si nada.

Entonces escucha un ruido tras ella. Elinor se vuelve, pero no hay nadie en esa calle oscura de Whitechapel. La muchacha se muerde el labio y acelera el paso; no le apetece que le roben justo hoy. Sería demasiado para su torturada y arrepentida mente.

Apenas ha vuelto a mirar hacia adelante, una mano le agarra el brazo con tanta fuerza que le hace daño. Aterrada, Elinor se gira para ver a su atacante, mientras él la empuja hacia la pared del callejón.

Es un hombre mucho mayor que ella, con el pelo tan sucio que no se sabe de qué color es, y desprende un fuerte olor a alcohol. Su mirada desquiciada hace que el grito se atasque en la garganta de Elinor, que lo mira con horror, demasiado asustada como para intentar liberarse.

Con la mano con la que no la sujeta, el hombre saca su varita y apunta a su cuello con ella.

—Por favor…—musita la joven.

Pero no le da tiempo a rogar más. El hechizo secciona su garganta con dos profundos cortes, y la siguiente súplica se ahoga en sangre y dolor. Elinor se lleva las manos a la herida, intentando contenerla, mientras cae al suelo, con la boca bañada en sangre. El hombre la ha soltado y la observa agonizar, impasible, sin mostrar compasión ni satisfacción, como si se tratase de algo que tenía que hacer. Elinor trata de gritar, de avisar a alguien, de pedir ayuda, pero la Muerte se la lleva antes de que pueda hacerlo.

Tiene suerte de estar muerta para no sentir lo que hacen con su cuerpo después.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lily se levanta muy temprano.

Desde anoche tiene un extraño presentimiento. No le gustó que Elinor se fuera tan pronto; sabe que su amiga está enfadada por el modo en que están haciendo las cosas, pero le da mala espina. Ni siquiera ha podido dormir correctamente.

Sale de su dormitorio y baja a la cocina, donde su madre está preparando el desayuno. Al observa a su madre con expresión ausente, demasiado dormido para decir nada, y Lily echa de menos a James. Pero su hermano mayor se fue a vivir por su cuenta hace tres años, al piso que al principio compartía con Louis y posteriormente con su novio. Entonces descubre que falta otra persona:

—¿Dónde está papá?

Su madre la mira con expresión extraña, y sólo entonces Lily se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Lily, mi vida… Ayer… Bueno, han llamado a tu padre muy temprano—empieza—. De madrugada han encontrado a tu amiga Elinor.

Lily palidece.

—¿Está en San Mungo? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Su madre niega con la cabeza, desolada.

—No está en San Mungo, Lily. Estaba destripada. Encontraron una nota junto a ella… de alguien que se hacía llamar _Jack el Destripador_. Creo que era algo como "_Daré la exclusiva de vuestra muerte_".

* * *

**III: Miedo**

Lily se abraza las rodillas, aterrada.

Ella sabe quién ha matado a Elinor. Y, lo peor, sabe que no va a detenerse. Va a matarlas a todas, por haberla chantajeado.

La joven tiene miedo. Ni siquiera se atreve a salir de su casa. Ha hablado por la red flu con Valerie, Claire y Alcyone, y las tres están destrozadas por lo de Elinor y aterrorizadas porque temen ser las siguientes. Lily se pregunta por qué, de entre las cinco, comenzó por Elinor, la única que no quería extorsionar a nadie, la que más honradez poseía.

Ninguna de ellas va al funeral de su amiga. Temen correr la misma suerte, y no se puede decir que su temor sea infundado. Lo que le hicieron a Elinor es estremecedor: después de degollarla, la abrieron en canal y le extirparon varios órganos. Todo el mundo mágico está conmocionado por el brutal asesinato de la joven.

Lily pasa la siguiente semana sin ir al trabajo. Agradece los Surtidos Saltaclases de la tienda de su tío George, que le permiten fingir que tiene fiebre. Sabe que sus amigas están haciendo algo parecido, y su madre cree que su malestar se debe al horror por lo ocurrido a Elinor Rooney. Lily se siente fatal, porque es su culpa. Ella vio a Rita y ella propuso chantajearla. Ella ha despertado a Jack el Destripador, el monstruo de Whitechapel, como han empezado a llamarlo en la prensa. Ella ha matado a su amiga.

El sábado, de madrugada, Lily escucha un alboroto en el salón. La joven sale de su dormitorio y baja las escaleras rápidamente, sólo para descubrir la cabeza de Teddy, que parece profundamente consternado, en la chimenea, y a su padre poniéndose los zapatos apresuradamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Teddy la mira con disculpa.

—Lily… Lily, lo siento—susurra. Tiene el tono amarillento propio de quien está a punto de vomitar o acaba de hacerlo—. Tu amiga, Alcyone…

—Le han hecho lo mismo que a Elinor—completa su padre.

La mente de Lily se queda en blanco. Por Merlín, no. Alcyone, la burlona y bromista Alcyone… muerta, degollada y destripada. Debe de ser un error. Pero Teddy nunca le ha mentido.

—Había otra nota: "_Seréis las siguientes"_. Firmada por _Jack el Destripador_.

Lily corre hacia el baño para vomitar, mientras las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Todo es por su culpa; sus amigas están cayendo, una a una, por su maldita culpa, por sus ganas de tomarse la justicia por su mano y por querer divertirse a costa de la mujer a la que vio acostándose con el ex ministro de Magia.

—¡Lily!—cuando expulsa la cena, la joven se vuelve hacia su padre, que la observa desde la entrada. El Elegido parece preocupado y se agacha para abrazar a su hija—. Los atraparemos, cielo—le asegura—. No te preocupes.

—Elinor… y Alcyone…—solloza Lily, temblando, incapaz de asimilarlo.

Su padre la mira.

—Lo único que tenían en común es que ambas estaban en tu grupo de amigas—comenta—. Lily, ¿se te ocurre quién podría querer haceros daño?

Un nombre y un apellido. Lily sólo tiene que decir eso. Pero, ¿y si no es sólo Rita? ¿Y si alguien más la está ayudando? ¿Y si van a por ella antes que a por Valerie y Claire?

—No—miente en voz baja—. No lo sé, papá.

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana, ni Valerie, ni Claire ni Lily son asesinadas brutalmente.

Lily se pregunta si Rita (alias _Jack el Destripador_) se habrá echado atrás al ver las intensas redadas de los aurores por el barrio en que murieron Elinor y Alcyone. Espera que sí; no quiere que le ocurra lo mismo que a ellas. Ni a sus amigas tampoco, porque sería su culpa.

Como durante diez días no hay ningún incidente, Lily se siente algo más segura. Quizá ya nadie quiera asesinarlas. De modo que finge haberse curado de su enfermedad y vuelve al trabajo.

El día es ajetreado, y además la joven tiene que ponerse al día con los asuntos que no pudo terminar por estar enferma. Sale más tarde de lo habitual, cuando ya está anocheciendo.

El terror vuelve. Era de noche cuando mataron a Elinor. Era de noche cuando Alcyone fue degollada y destripada. Lily se encuentra corriendo por las calles a toda velocidad rumbo al piso de Scorpius, que está más cerca que su propia casa. Aporrea la puerta, con su varita fuertemente aferrada, y en cuanto el rubio abre se abalanza sobre él.

—Eh, Lily—comenta el joven, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Lily tiembla de arriba abajo. Tiene la impresión de que va a vomitar; el miedo no le deja tregua.

—Deja que me quede, Scor. Por favor.

El joven sonríe.

—Claro.

Se quedan sentados en el sofá en silencio. Scorpius le levanta la blusa, buscando lo que busca siempre, pero tras un manotazo de Lily desiste y se limita a tenerla abrazada y apoyada en su pecho.

Lily se permite estar tranquila. Scor no permitirá que le pase nada, seguro. Él daría su vida por protegerla, porque la quiere más que a su vida. Como ella a él.

Cenan en silencio, y Scorpius, tras otro intento de meterle mano que falla, se resigna a que no habrá sexo esa noche.

—¿Qué te pasa, Lily?—inquiere.

—Nada—responde ella, removiendo la sopa que le ha preparado su novio.

Le gustaría decírselo, porque Scor es auror y, si quiere, puede investigar con ese privilegio que le da esa ley de la que Lily no se acuerda sin decírselo a su padre, pero la pelirroja teme imaginarse qué pensaría Scorpius de ella si supiese lo ruin que ha sido; y, sobre todo, no quiere ponerlo a él también en peligro.

—Ya—Scorpius arquea una ceja rubia—. Oye, sé que te ha afectado lo de tus amigas—Lily lo mira—. Pero no voy a dejar que te hagan nada, ¿vale?—la joven sonríe un poco—. Venga, ahora dime qué te pasa.

Lily abre la boca para negarse de nuevo, pero antes de que lo haga algo plateado entra por la ventana y se planta ante la mesa.

—Claire Collins y Valerie Dickens. Jack el Destripador—entona la voz de Harry Potter, proveniente del patronus con forma de ciervo.

Scorpius mira el patronus y luego a Lily, que ha palidecido.

—No, no, no puede ser—musita ella, aterrada—. Claire y Valerie… No, Scor, no, están bien, ¿verdad?—necesita que su novio le diga que sí, que sus amigas están vivas, aunque sea mentira. El joven se levanta de su silla y se acerca a ella.

—Lily, cálmate—le pide, abrazándola.

—Pero están bien, ¿verdad?

Escucha el suspiro de Scorpius.

—No, Lily. Están muertas—explica el rubio en voz baja—. Oye, tengo que ir al Cuartel, seguro que tu padre tiene que…

Lily niega con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No quiero quedarme sola.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente llegan a un acuerdo: Scorpius lleva a Lily a su casa y después va a investigar qué ha hecho ahora el Destripador. Lily se refugia en los brazos de su madre, que estaba preocupada, y después sube a encerrarse a su habitación y llorar la pena y la culpa.

El Destripador no es Rita. Es ella. Por su culpa sus amigas están muertas.

Lily se queda dormida, arrullada por el remordimiento y el miedo.

* * *

**IV: La última venganza**

Cuando despierta, cerca de las tres de la madrugada, Lily no escucha absolutamente nada. Ni los sonoros ronquidos de su padre, ni las vueltas inquietas de su madre en la cama ni las palabras incomprensibles del sueño de Albus.

Lo único que escucha es una fuerte respiración que proviene de un lugar no muy lejano. Una que le pone el vello de punta y hace que se le erice el pelo de la nuca.

La joven palidece. Alarga la mano hacia la mesita de noche, hacia su varita, pero encuentra el mueble vacío. Asustada, mira alrededor, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, pero antes de que consiga distinguir algo la luz de su dormitorio se enciende.

Lily descubre entonces a la persona con la que ha estado soñando todos estos días, la que no tenía rostro. Casi hubiera preferido no saber cómo es la cara de ese hombre.

Es todo lo contrario a Rita, que está junto a él. Es alto, está sucio y desarreglado, y lleva ropas mugrientas y harapientas. No se sabe exactamente de qué color es su pelo, aunque es obvio que lleva mucho tiempo sin pasarse un peine por él, y que si lo hiciera probablemente rompería las púas. Tiene la mirada perdida, con un brillo de codicia en sus ojos azules.

—Buenas noches—la saluda Rita Skeeter, sonriendo. Una sonrisa que no tiene ni una pizca de bondad—. Nos conocemos, ¿verdad? De varias entrevistas, la exclusiva de tu relación con el hijo de un mortífago… pero estoy aquí por el tema de los chantajes, por si no lo recuerdas, cariño. Me consta que no has ido a los funerales de tus amigas… eso no está bien, cielo—hace un puchero, aunque sus ojos no muestran tristeza. Lily, sentada en la cama, está rígida, lívida de terror—.

»Pero dime; ¿cuánto tiempo pensabas que podrías salirte con la tuya? El truco te salió bien un par de meses, los que tardé en dar con alguien que me echase una mano. Un… amigo, por si quieres llamarlo así—señala al hombre que hay a su lado—. Ludo Bagman. A lo mejor tu tío George te ha hablado de él, cariño—Lily continúa sin hablar. Intuye que se acerca su final. Va a acabar degollada y destripada como sus amigas, su castigo por haber jugado a la extorsión—.

»Pero dejemos de hablar. No he venido aquí para eso. Ludo, haz el honor. Pero no la mates tan rápido; quiero que aprenda por qué es mala idea contrariarme.

Apenas lo ha dicho, el hombre alza su varita. Unas cuerdas salen de ésta y atan a Lily de pies y manos a la cama. La joven chilla y patalea, pero antes de que pueda decir nada nota un corte, hecho sin duda con magia, en el estómago. Suelta un alarido de dolor.

—¡Déjame!—protesta, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. Rita se acerca a ella, y Lily se las ingenia para dedicarle una mirada desafiante a pesar del dolor—. ¿Dónde están mis padres y mi hermano?

—Dormidos—responde el hombre; tiene una voz ronca.

—Nadie te va a oír gritar, cielo. Aunque tu madre encontrará una bonita estampa cuando venga a despertarte mañana—comenta Rita, y entonces presiona con una mano la herida de Lily, que aúlla e intenta apartarse, sin éxito—. ¿Duele? Pero si acabamos de empezar…

Le hace más cortes por todo el cuerpo. Lily deja de chillar a partir del décimo, que recorre la base de su cuello, y ya no desea que la dejen en paz, ni siquiera que llegue alguien a ayudarla. Lo único que quiere es que la maten rápido y no se mofen más de su sufrimiento.

—Mátame ya—susurra. Apenas lo ha dicho, nota que un titiritero invisible tira de ella hacia la inconsciencia, y lo agradece más que si alguien hubiera entrado por la puerta.

—No, cielo. Tú lo empezaste todo; tú lo has querido—replica Rita, con los ojos rebosando ganas de venganza. Un nuevo corte en el muslo; Lily se muerde el labio hasta que nota el sabor de la sangre. Por Merlín, jamás ha estado tan aterrada. Lo peor es que el dolor no la adormece, sino que la espabila, haciéndola más consciente del horror que está viviendo—. Lo que les pasó a tus amiguitas te va a parecer una muerte indolora.

—Por favor—solloza Lily, arqueando la espalda cuando nota un nuevo corte. Mira a su alrededor; todo está manchado con su sangre. Se pregunta cuánta más tendrá que derramarse para que muera, y desea que poca.

Percibe a duras penas que Rita y Ludo se miran. Luego, la mujer la observa y sonríe con falsa condescendencia.

—Si quieres… Resultas incluso conmovedora. Vamos, Ludo, termina ya con ella.

Lily no grita cuando nota el corte que atraviesa su garganta. Nota que se le llena la boca de sangre y que poco a poco se aleja de la consciencia, de la vida. Mira a sus asesinos mientras la Muerte viene a por ella y se la lleva lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

**Después del final**

_James Sirius Potter acudió de madrugada a la casa de sus padres, ya que había mantenido una discusión con su novio y no le apetecía dormir bajo el mismo techo que él, y descubrió a su hermana desangrándose sobre su cama y a Rita Skeeter y Ludo Bagman junto a ella, viéndola morir. Los redujo y llevó a Lily a San Mungo, donde la joven pasó varios días en estado crítico y salvó la vida de milagro._

_Lily despertó casi dos semanas después de que intentaran asesinarla, convencida de que estaba muerta y sufriendo un ataque de pánico cuando descubrió que no lo estaba y vio las cicatrices que la acompañarían durante el resto de su vida. Confesó todo lo ocurrido al Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, su padre, y cuando se recuperó de sus heridas pasó seis meses en Azkaban por extorsión. No era mucho, al menos no comparado con la cadena perpetua a la que condenaron a Rita y Ludo por los brutales asesinatos de Elinor Rooney, Alcyone Woombs, Claire Collins y Valerie Dickens, pero la joven los escuchaba todas las noches, en sus respectivas celdas, gritar que acabarían con ella, que terminarían lo que empezaron._

_Cuando retomó su vida, Lily jamás volvió a hablar del episodio acaecido, de cómo su irresponsabilidad mató a sus amigas. Pero cada noche, tenía pesadillas plagadas de esos asesinos. Siempre los veía, y nunca podía defenderse de ellos. Su reino de los sueños pertenecería por siempre a Rita y a Ludo._

_Sus pesadillas eran propiedad de Jack el Destripador._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Históricamente hablando, nuestro amigo Jackie mató a cinco prostitutas, o al menos son cinco las que se le suelen atribuir; posteriormente hubo otros asesinatos, pero Scotland Yard no los atribuyó al monstruo de Whitechapel.

Se ha hablado mucho sobre la identidad de Jack el Destripador, y he tomado algunas hipótesis que me han llamado la atención. La primera, que no era una persona, sino varias. La segunda, que era una mujer. Y aquí, aunque Rita no se ha manchado las manos de sangre hasta el final (al menos, no directamente), sí es la que estaba detrás de los asesinatos.

Otra cosa que he cambiado... en realidad, la quinta víctima tuvo el peor destino de todas: su cuerpo fue literalmente troceado y nunca se encontró su corazón. Pero no sé, no me apetecía matar a Lily. Prefería hacer que aprendiera a no chantajear a los demás

En fin... ¿reviews?


End file.
